


In memoriam

by solitariusvirtus



Category: Original Work - Poetry
Genre: Other, Requiescat in pace, in memoriam
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: Umilă dedicație părintelui pierdut.





	In memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Majestății Sale, Regele Mihai al României ( 25 octombrie 1921 - 5 decembrie 2017 )

S-aud de departe suspine.  
O flamă încet se aprinde,  
Din neguri o voce răzbește,  
Un vaiet prelung o curpinde.  
  
Stă-o lume holbând înainte,  
Luând toți, muți, aminte.  
Colea nici gând de-ndurăminte,  
-Vezi? E dus al tău părinte.  
  
Domol adie și briza,  
Lumina de veghe o stinge.  
Cad șiruri, șiruri de-o parte,  
Nimic n-are nimeni a-nvinge.  
  
Lăsată-n cercul de beznă,  
Doar vocea încet mai suspină.  
Ușor se balangăne barca,  
Niciunde nu e pic de lumină.  
  
Stă mână-ntinsă, se uită  
La gloata încă supusă,  
Funtea spre mâl o înclină.  
De-acum a lui vreme-i apusă.  
  
Se-așterne iar întuneric.  
Umbrele vin să se-nchine,  
S-acopere ș-ultimul urmă.  
Nimic din ce-a fost nu rămâne.

**Author's Note:**

> O zi dureroasă pentru patrie. Acestea sunt doar câteva dintre gândurile mele.


End file.
